Flashing Identities
by UltimateFandomBB
Summary: See what happens when this fox falls in love with a Loner. This is a story of what someone will do for love.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN"The breeze blew Flash's thick fur out of her eyes. This spot,this little peice of grass she finds herself sitting on almost every spare minute she has, this is where she finds peace and understanding everyday. Right on the edge of a hill, the breeze hit it just perfectly and blew steadily almost every minute of the day. You could see all the way to the horizon and if you looked just a little farther than that, you could see the forest that burned down years ago. The forgotten forest, as Flash calls it, sticks out like a sore thumb in the valley. On each side were hundreds of trees with varoius colors so, the gray really stood out. Flash sighed. She looked up toward the sky. The sun was starting to set so some of the stars were out but, Flash wasn't paying any attention to the stars.  
She was looking at the breathtaking colors. The various shades of pink,orange and blue all blending to make a color that no one can even put a name too. The way the sky want from the mixture of colors quickly too the blue night sky amazed her. Flash looked down at her bright orange paws. All of the dirt and mud made them almost look brown. Her head shot up when she heard something to her right.  
She focused on the spot the noise came from. A meow, the snap of a twig, well whatever it was, she didn't want to find out. She trotted toward her home, catching some food along the way. She laid the food down in her prey storage, a little hole she had dug in the ground to save her food from other predators. She walked tiredly into her little hollow log she called home. The log was a little rotted around the edges and had a huge hole in the middle but, if Flash stayed on one side, she could escape any rain if it came. The main concern was how cold she always was. It wasn't even winter yet and she already felt like she might freeze to death. She huffed,  
knowing she will have to move again soon. She curled up in a tight ball, breathed heavily and finally fell asleep. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN"Flash woke up to a sound outside of her hollow. At first she froze, scared it was a bird or a cat. Finally she gulped down her fear and poked her head out. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only two kits trying to dig up her prey. "Come on Blossom! Dig faster! I don't know what hid this food here but it won't be happy when it realizes we took it." A small tom whispered. He was pure black and well groomed. Flash felt envious of his plump size, glancing at her exposed rib cage in comparison. "I'm trying Oak..but my claws are too small!"  
said a she even tinier than the tom. She was gray and had white paws.  
Her size matched her voice perfectly. She looked and sounded tiny.  
Flash knew she couldn't let them take her food but, was also concerned that their parents were around. Flash looked around,  
checking for any smell of nearby cats but decided she was wasting time. They would have her food and be running away before she knew for sure that the coast was clear. The tom had just broken the ground to be able to see the food when She pounced out of her log. She crouched, ready to attack behind them. She let out a deep growl from her throat. Both of the kits turned around with terrified looks on their faces. "A fox!" The plump tom yelled. He sheilded the she-kit and tried to act intimidating. Flash had to admire his bravery but had to reject their theif attempt. She sat up and glared at them. "What do you think your doing with my food?" Flash half growled. The she looked like she might pass out at any moment. She looked around, probably trying to find an escape route.  
"Well, you see Mr. or Ms. Fox, we just...well we" She studdered. The tom stepped up, unsheathing his claws. Flash squinted,  
trying to see his claws when she realized, he was actually declawed.  
They both were. "We were hungry, found food lying around, and wanted it!"He meowed, puffing out his tiny chest. Flash laughed.  
"The food wasn't lying around. It was hidden so ittle pests like you couldn't find it!" She growled. The kits started backing up but stopped when their backs were against a rock. Flash looked at their paws, where their claws should be. Flash sighed and took out two of the voles from the pile and threw it to them. "There, but don't mess with my food anymore got it? If you have to steal, steal it from a owl or something." She said, not as hostile as before.  
Both of the kits nodded and ran away. Flash was walking toward her log when she heard a tiny voice behind her. "Thank you. Alot"  
The little she mewed. Flash nodded and went back to her food pile.  
She pushed the upturned dirt back into the hole and padded the other direction in the forest. /span/p 


End file.
